hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorin Oakenshield
Blacksmith King of Erebor and Durin's Folk |home = Erebor Ered Luin |goal(s) = To reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. Provide a home for his people Kill Azog the Defiler |family = Unknown mother † Frerin † Dís Fíli and Kíli's father † Fíli and Kíli † Queen of Erebor Thrór † Frór and Grór † Náin Dáin Ironfoot Thorin III Stonehelm Óin I † Náin II † Dáin I † Borin † Farin Fundin and Gróin Balin, Dwalin, Óin, and Glóin Gimli Dori, Nori, and Ori † }} |allies = Bilbo, Gandalf, Balin †, Dwalin, Fíli †, Kíli †, Óin †, Glóin, Dori, Nori, Ori †, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Radagast, Thráin †, Thrór †, Bard, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Elrond, Lindir, Elves of Mirkwood, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, Dáin Ironfoot, Dwarves of the Iron Hills, Roäc, Great Eagles, Beorn |enemies = Azog the Defiler †, Bolg, Yazneg, Narzug, Fimbul, Warg Matriarch †, The Great Goblin, Grinnah, Orcs, Wargs, Thranduil (formerly), Tauriel (formerly), Bard (formerly), Bert, William, Tom †, Master of Lake-town, Orc Berserkers, Bilbo Baggins (briefly), Guldur Olog-hai, |powers_and_abilities = Expert Swordsman |paraphernalia = Orcrist |fate = Fatally wounded by Azog and succumbs to his wounds. |type_of_hero = King, Heroic Jerk |title1 = Thorin Oakenshield|image1 = AUJ-ThorinOakenshield.png}} 'Thorin II Oakenshield '''is a major character in the Middle-Earth and the deuteragonist the 1937 novel ''The Hobbit and the film adaptations that follow. In the 1977 animated film, Thorin is voiced by Hans Conried, who also voices Captain Hook from Peter Pan. In the film trilogy, he is portrayed by Richard Armitage, who portrays Guy of Gisborne from BBC's Robin Hood ''television series. Personality A dwarf king without a kingdom, Thorin matured at a younger age, taking responsibility and looking out for the people of the Once proud race, the House of Durin. He sought work wherever he could in order to provide for his people, family and friends. Ever since losing his home, and his father, grandfather and brother. Thorin was known to be quite serious and feared to lose anyone he cared about and was protective of anyone, including people who he had hardly gotten to know. Even though Thorin said he was not looking out for Bilbo, he still willingly surrendered to the Trolls so they wouldn't rip him apart and even swung down to pull Bilbo up to safety. He also told the company to run through the secret passageway and guarded it. He was very scared that Fili was killed by the Mountain trolls, along with the rest of their company. Thorin was also worried that Bilbo did not survive the confrontation with Azog but immediately was relieved to see he was alright and was concerned when Bofur revealed that Bilbo was missing and even led Smaug away from Bilbo He was willing to kill if anyone else tried harming his friends or family, as he killed an orc that tried to kill Balin without hesitation. Thorin was also willing to risk his life for anyone on many occasions. He allowed Azog to kill him so he wouldn't ruin more innocent people's lives and even going to save Bilbo from Smaug. Thorin had difficulty trusting others, especially when the elves turned their backs on Thorin's people. However, there were times he was willing to take a risk. For a brief moment, Thorin and his company thought Bilbo was enticing the Trolls that captured them to eat teh Dwares. However, Thorin was able to see that Bilbo was trying to distract the trolls and give the company time. This level of distrust even started when Thranduil turned his back on the dwarves, and also starting Thorin heavily disliking the elves. For one case, he bluntly tells Gandalf that he won't go near Rivendell, stating that he would not seek those who wronged his father and grandfather and initially looked at Orcrist with disgust because it was of Elvish make. However, sometimes Thorin forgot his hatred for elves. For example, accepted Orcrist, even though it was of Elvish make and nodded to Elrond for letting him have it. Without hesitation, he killed an Orc that was about to harm Legolas. For a second, he refused to let Elrond look at the map but did so they could find the secret passage way. Despite his serious demeanor, he was known for being sarcastic and having a dry sense of humor. When Gandalf said he met unsavory characters who mistook him for a vagabond to the dwarf king, Thorin sarcastically said that he imagined they regretted it. After meeting Bilbo for the first time, Thorin sarcastically remarked that he looked more like a grocer than a burglar. Another time his seriousness had let loose was when he was happily stomping to Bofur's song and enjoying an old Dwarven song. Also, when he was insulting Smaug, Thorin called him a slug and smiled to his companions after giving the insult. Even while under his gold sickness, Thorin had actually sarcastically told Bilbo that he should not underestimate dwarves. Thorin valued friendship and loyalty above all else, even proclaiming he would rather take the members of his company than an army from the Iron Hills. He had even added that the only things he required were those with loyalty, honor and a willing heart. Thorin usually sought advice from Balin and relieved to know that members in his company would be willing to follow his lead. However, it was very dark when Thorin was underneath the Gold curse, as he had limited trust among his own friends. During the time of his gold sickness, Thorin became stubborn, greedy and selfish. He refused to give what he owed the people of Lake-town or share the treasure with others in his company. He was more suspicious of those even close to him. However, Thorin had a sense of pride and fondness for Bilbo, even gifting him a shirt of mithril. Thorin became over-confident of himself, even telling Bilbo that he should not underestimate dwarves Thorin was also easily infuriated, as he yelled to Balin and Dwalin for no reason and nearly killed Bilbo. However, when he walks into the Gallery of the Kings, and dreams himself drowning in the dried gold and coming to his senses, Thorin realized the errors of his ways, even discarding his grandfather's robes, crown, and armor. As a last act of redemption, Thorin killed Azog and willingly sacrificed himself to his blade, knowing he's saving a lot of Innocents. He died a changed man, seeking forgiveness from Bilbo and realizing too late that home is more important than hordes of gold. Middle-Earth Legendarium ''TBA Animated films TBA Peter Jackson's film series ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' TBA ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' ''TBA'' ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' TBA Trivia Navigation Category:Middle-Earth Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Dwarves